Vindicated
by Nyu-LaLa
Summary: Os últimos minutos de vida de Severus Snape e a única coisa que ele deseja ver são os olhos esverdeados de Lily Evans. sou péssima em resumos ii


Primeira tentativa de escrever uma fic sobre Harry Potter. Escolhi um dos meus personagens favoritos, Severus Snape.

A oneshot contém **SPOILERS**, se você não leu os livros, principalmente o último, é melhor que não leia a oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a J. K. Rowling, mas, a fanfic **me** pertence e não dou o direito a ninguém de reproduzi-la sem a minha devida autorização.

Oneshot baseada nos capítulos **32**, A Varinha das Varinhas (páginas finais), e, **33**, A História do Príncipe, do livro As Relíquias da Morte, e na música _Vindicated_ do **Dashboard Confessional**.

Boa leitura. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews ;D

_A esperança oscila em uma corda_

_Como uma lenta redenção_

_Entrando e saindo_

_Cujo brilho capturou meu olhar_

_E me puxou _

_Tão atraente, Tão hipnotizante _

_Estou cativado_

Culpa!

Esse era o nome do sentimento que Severus Snape sentia naquele momento e que o fizera procurar o mais sábio de todos os bruxos: Albus Dumbledore.

Precisava alertá-lo do mal que fizera. Não pelo arrogante James Potter e seu filho, Harry, mas, sim pelos olhos verdes que ele mais amava.

Snape estava diante de Dumbledore, encolhido de vergonha. As palavras do bruxo o haviam acertado em cheio. "Você me dá nojo!". Aquilo ecoava em sua mente, além do tom de desprezo na voz de Albus.

_Estou Reivindicado_

_Sou egoísta_

_Sou errado_

_Sou certo_

_Eu juro que sou certo_

_Eu juro que sempre soube._

Ele jamais esquecera das palavras do bruxo, naquela noite. Assim como também não esquecera do sorriso de Lily Evans, do formato de seu rosto, de como os cabelos ruivos balançavam com o vento, ou o pior, de como seus olhos verdes o encararam com desprezo quando fora pedir desculpas. Aquela havia sido a última vez que os dois conversaram, e não fora agradável, somente deixara mais despedaçado seu coração já fragmentado.

_E sou imperfeito_

_Mas estou me purificando_

_Estou vendo em mim, as coisas que você jurou ter visto você mesma_

Snape nunca esqueceu dos momentos em que esteve perto de Lily Evans. Nem mesmo com o passar dos anos. Desde que a conhecera ele devotara toda a sua vida e entregara, junto de seu coração, sua alma. Mas, a raiva, a humilhação e, principalmente, a inveja e o ódio, o fizeram escolher o caminho errado, e, consequentemente, a morte de sua amada.

_Tão claro_

_Como o diamante no seu anel_

_Lapidado para espelhar suas intenções_

_Exagerado e sobrecarregado_

_Cujo brilho atraiu meu olhar_

O arrependimento o fez aturar e proteger a imagem viva de James Potter, mas, ele não podia deixar de cumprir com sua tarefa, não depois de tudo que ele causara. A arrogância de Harry lembrava o pai do menino e toda a humilhação que ele lhe provocara enquanto estudante de Hogwarts.

_E me rendeu_

_Tão isolado, Tão motivado_

_Estou certo agora que..._

_Então erga_

_O canto dos seus lábios_

_Parta-os e sinta a ponta dos meus dedos_

_Trace o momento, caia para sempre_

_A defesa é fina como uma folha de papel_

_Um toque e estou dentro_

_Fundo demais para nadar contra a correnteza_

_Deixe-me escorregar_

_Deixe-me escorregar contra a corrente_

_Deixe-me escorregar_

Mas, em momento algum Snape desonrou sua tarefa. Até mesmo tivera que se tornar um Comensal da Morte novamente e matar Dumbledore. Tudo para que Harry Potter estivesse protegido e pronto para morrer.

_Estou Reivindicado_

_Sou egoísta_

_Sou errado_

_Sou certo_

_Eu juro que sou certo_

_Eu juro que sempre soube._

E ele? Snape? Estaria pronto para morrer? Teria cumprido sua tarefa quando a hora chegasse? Não tinha importância, no fim ele não mais poderia vislumbrar pela última vez os olhos verdes de Lily.

_E sou imperfeito_

_Mas estou me purificando_

_Estou vendo em mim, as coisas que você jurou ter visto você mesma_

Enganara-se. Antes que tudo escurecesse ele viu pela última vez os olhos esverdeados que ele tanto amava e seu coração não mais doía, assim como sua alma.

_Fraca esperança_

_Oscila em uma corda_

_Como uma lenta redenção..._

_**Fim**_

Espero que tenham gostado 3 e mais uma vez, deixem Reviews ;D


End file.
